


Vocal Mash: The Tales - Prologue

by TheOmnicientDingleBerries



Series: Vocal Mash: The Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Denial, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmnicientDingleBerries/pseuds/TheOmnicientDingleBerries
Summary: NOTE: This is uncanon, except for the prologue. I did this based on some game I played. This is a side story of a project I made called "4Life", which I didn't showcase yet.This is a story about 15 people who formed an acapella group, preparing for concerts and performances. They work together and make successful music. However, after the first day, everything changes. Odd things happen for everyone, especially the leader, Liona Ly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: The prologue is actually going to be canon. Just the rest of the story isn’t)

**Prologue**   
  


The club I once and currently have founded has gone very successful at the time. While all of the members are doing well in their jobs, I decided to hold a side unit. However, unlike the main unit, the one I am creating will be focused solely on acapella, and more of a vocal jazz. However, I am choosing people who I believe will create a good harmony, but I am not very picky. Not saying that everyone else doesn’t harmonize well, I am choosing the ones that can create a unique blend. I believe that everyone, however, has a unique voice.

First, I recruited four members to join the unit. I didn’t tell anyone about it, for certain reasons. I chose Role as a beatboxer because I heard him beatbox before, and it was awesome. I then recruited Chase. As the lowest range amongst everyone else in the Eighty Sevens, he seems pretty good for a bass, and for an acapella group, we need him. I also recruited two more, Pierolo and Duncan JimJim. Pierolo has the second lowest range, but he seems capable of going higher, so he was the baritone. Then there is DJ, he is very cute and energetic, and has the second highest range for men, so he is the Countertenor of the group. The five of us tested out our voices, and boy, it went very well. We even created a song together, though Chase had arranged it for the most part.

We stayed in a camping ground for three days, and I secretly hired four more members. All those four are girls, and I can’t be the only girl in the group. I recruited Sonia, and boy, she is definitely a powerhouse. Her voice is strong, but the Vocal representatives (Mia and Habit), especially myself, keep telling her to back off sometimes. She tends to stand out at times, even with a large group. She is the alto of the group. Another alto is Kersey. She has a reserved personality, but she takes care of our members very well. We call her the “Mother of the Eighty Sevens”, not to mention her being the second oldest in our club. She has the lowest female range out of all of us girls, so she is actually the Contralto of the group. We have two sopranos, Adeline and Carrie. According to her music info, she is a Soubrette, but I know that her voice will mature later on. Adeline also has a really light voice, and it’s pretty...delicate to hear. We also have Carrie. She has the highest range in our acapella group, and I am only saying that is because Carrie does not have the highest in general. However, her range will definitely widen the blend.

So far, I had nine members (that includes myself), and we made another song. Again, Chase does most of the arrangement, but so as Kersey. Chase mentioned that his girlfriend used to make music before, but forgets about it at grade 7. It was actually nice to hear more from her making songs again, well...vocally at least, and we gave her the Arranger title. However, we still let Chase help her. Ah, young love. Wait...no, not young love. What am I talking about? They are 18 years old, and i’m like 16. Either way, I forgot to mention that the two are dating for four years.

Anyways, the nine of us made a song and decided to perform at the mess house. Unfortunately for me, I wasn’t feeling very well, so I have to step out from the performance. Even when I stepped out, my group was doing very well. It blended amazing. Now looking at them now, I didn’t regret the choices, though I actually didn’t regret it at the start. The rest of the Eighty Sevens enjoyed our performance, but no one questioned what I am actually trying to do.

After the camp, I decided to add more members, and that will be it. I decided to talk to the members of the group, but none of them are available. The only people who are available are Chase and Role. Luckily, they do have important roles when it comes to performing. So I had them come with me, and I recruited a few more. I feel like I am lacking some guys, so I added two more. One tenor and one baritone. They are Elvis and Habit. Elvis is actually pretty famous, actually, his family are pretty famous. They work at a clothing shop, and they do music together. Family teamwork, am I right? Anyways, lot of people praised his voice, so I let him join us. Though Elvis is a baritone, he can hit high notes as well, so he is the tenor. I actually wanted to recruit the vocal representatives, who are Mia and Habit. Mia would join, but she is very hardworking and serious (not to mention that she is quite cold), and she is in the Martial Arts club. She doesn’t neglect her activities, so I was unable to get her in our group. Fortunately, I was able to get Habit. He is the male vocal representative of the ES. He is very smart, and smart vocally. He seems to have a good range, so he is another baritone of the group. I recruited the last four girls in our group, which are: Ayana, Dana, Rhyna and Tracy. Ayana and Tracy are altos. Ayana’s voice is very consistent, and that is going to help our group very well. She isn’t very social, but her voice is her charm point. Because of this, I feel like I decided to add her in the group. I also added Tracy, her voice seems to be the most balanced out of all of us. It’s consistent, and well even. Though Tracy isn’t much of a singer, she has a positive attitude, full of energy, which will help our group as well. Then we have two more sopranos, Dana and Rhyna. Dana has a high and bright voice. She sounds really happy, and I feel like she will do very well in our group. She is also very nice and cheerful. Last but not least, we have Rhyna. She is...a fangirl, overhype and such. However, her voice shows expression, and our group needs that. Also, she is a cheerleader after all.

I let the six members join in our group, including Role and Chase. We are working on a song, and it sounded very good. Once again, I was sick again. It was even worse than the last time i’ve had it. But that didn’t stop from having our group successful once again.

After filling up the acapella group, we’ve decided to have all of us meet each other. We have decided to visit Chase’s church since it does give a nice sound when we sing. When all of our members met each other, some were surprised, and some were happy. And some...well, it will take a while for them. I’m looking at Sonia and Habit. Boy, they don’t seem to get along very well. There were rumors that the two like each other and were faking out their hatred. Either way, I hope they contribute well. We also haven’t thought about our unit title, but we all said that it should relate to our voices and how it combines well. So we call our unit “Vocal Mash”. And the fifteen of us will continue to create good music with just our voices.


End file.
